The present invention relates to general field of bags for fast-food restaurants, intended to contain food consumable food products like French fries, fritters, salads, fresh vegetables, or any other food intended to be consumed generally with a sauce, these food products being intended to be consumed anywhere, in general, outside the traditional places planned as classic restaurants.
The present invention concerns bag for fast-food restaurants, intended to contain consumable food productions, said bag being formed with a bottom and a peripheral side envelope defining an orifice in its upper part for the introduction of food and access thereto.
The present invention likewise concerns the set formed by a bag for fast-food restaurants of the type mentioned above, associated with a dish containing an accompanying sauce for the food products or foods placed in the bag.
In terms of the invention, we understand by xe2x80x9cfast-food restaurantxe2x80x9d the consumption of take-out foods in general, outside the areas of traditional restaurants that involve service to a fixed table or place.
In fast-food restaurant establishments, we already know how to provide customers with packages or bags in which the food products intended to be consumed are placed.
These packages or bags are generally made of a recyclable cardboard material and include a bottom and a peripheral side envelope defining an orifice at the upper part, by means of which the user introduces and has access to the foods stored in the bag.
These bags also permit the user to eat outside of all traditional restaurant systems, which imply eating xe2x80x9cin place,xe2x80x9d since the food stored in the bag can be grasped directly at any place and in any environment.
This type of package also permits the user to transport the foods to be consumed to any place and in a very practical manner, which constitutes one of the basic elements of restaurants called xe2x80x9cfast-food restaurants.xe2x80x9d
In contrast, traditional bags or packages known today do not permit a user to have the main food contained in the bag accompanied by a sauce or condiment that can be used as an accompaniment or seasoning, or permit this only with difficulty.
In fact, the absence of a support plane, such a table, makes such an operation difficult.
The packages known today only permit, as a technical solution, the sauce or condiment to be poured onto the upper part of the food contained in the bag or package.
Such a solution is not considered generally acceptable, even though it has proved to be very practicable. In fact, such a solution does not permit an optimal serving of the sauce or condiment with respect to the foods contained in the bag, causing over-servings or under-servings at points. The additional taste effect of the sauces and condiments used is therefore inoperative, at least in part.
We likewise know how to make dishes to contain sauces and condiments that can be used to accompany or season the consumable food products.
These accessories are very difficult to use within the framework of fast-food restaurants in association with a bag containing the foods that constitute the base of the meal. In fact, good use of the dishes containing the sauces or seasonings requires the environmental situation of a traditional restaurant, which implies the existence of a table or an equivalent support where the bag and the dish can be placed. In fact, it is only in such a situation that the user can grasp the food contained therein and dip it or insert it partially into the dish containing the seasoning.
The objects assigned to the invention consequently envision providing remedies to the various inconveniences enumerated previously and to propose a new bag for fast-food restaurants intended for consumable food products that permits ease of use associated with a dish containing an accompanying sauce and that is easy to manufacture and is especially simple to implement.
Another object of the invention envisions proposing a new bag for fast-food restaurants that is eventually reusable.
Another object of the invention envisions proposing a new bag for fast-food restaurants that is particularly stable during use.
Another object of the invention envisions proposing a new bag for fast-food restaurants in which it is particularly easy to place the associated dish.
Another object of the invention envisions proposing a new bag for fast-food restaurants that permits the associated dish to be supported in a particularly stable manner.
Another object of the invention envisions proposing a new set consisting of a bag conforming to the invention, associated with a dish containing an accompanying sauce.
The objects assigned to the invention are achieved by means of a bag for fast-food restaurants intended to contain consumable food products, said bag consisting of a bottom and a peripheral side envelope defining an orifice in its upper part, characterized by the fact that it includes at least one pre-shaped means of support with an attachment element to receive and support in a stable manner at least one dish intended to contain an accompanying sauce for the food products placed in the bag.